


一个普通的德比之夜

by cynthia518



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lewues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia518/pseuds/cynthia518





	一个普通的德比之夜

罗伊斯像往常一样收拾的不紧不慢，直到所有队友都离开了他才慢慢把衣服塞回包里，皮什切克跟他打了声招呼就带上了门。  
以往每一个德比的夜晚，莱万都会过来找他打一炮以发泄彼此的情绪，所以他习惯了留在更衣室最后一个走，不过今天不一样，他怀孕的妻子还在停车场等着他，他要和她一起回家。  
他确认了一下没有东西遗漏，就关上了灯准备离开。刚刚打开门的一瞬间，他看到了站在门外阴影里的莱万，后者一半的脸隐藏在灯光里，可黑暗里他的眼神却热的发烫。明明给他发过了短信，为什么还要过来？罗伊斯有些不好的预感，他刚要把门锁上，莱万就从阴影里快步走出，伸出一条腿挡住了门，手上也没闲着，几乎是半推搡着把罗伊斯拽到了更衣室里。  
后脑勺撞在墙上的滋味很不好受，罗伊斯瞪向莱万，“你发什么神经，我不是说了今天不要来吗？”  
莱万在黑暗里嗤笑了一声，“那我有答应你吗？”  
罗伊斯知道，这场德比的失利让莱万很愤怒，毕竟他错失了很多机会，这个时候再迎面顶撞他不会有什么好果子吃，于是他放软声音，“lewy，我不是说了，斯嘉丽在等着我，有什么事我们……嘶！”  
莱万突然加大手上的力度，把自己按在地上，并将自己的头按向他的胯部。由于剧烈运动后汗水的挥发，使得莱万胯下的男性气味越发浓厚，罗伊斯皱了皱眉，“你不要再耍性子了！”莱万却没有听他的，反而一手拉下内裤，将自己半处于兴奋状态的阴茎直接捅进了罗伊斯的嘴里，一瞬间明显的膻味充斥在罗伊斯的鼻间，抵在舌根处的龟头甚至让他忍不住想干呕。他用力摇着自己的头想摆脱，却被莱万死死按住自己的头。短短时间勃起的阴茎很快塞满了他的整个口腔，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角流下来。罗伊斯微微抬眼怒视莱万，莱万却好像毫不在意。  
“怎么了我的队长，赢得比赛就该给你奖励，你不是最喜欢我的鸡巴吗？”  
罗伊斯一时气结，很想一口咬下去，却又害怕真的出什么事，只能任由莱万嘲讽。就在他下巴有些微微发酸的时候，莱万拔出了自己的性器，拉起罗伊斯把他翻了个个，压在墙上。  
“莱万你他妈够了，斯嘉丽还在等着我，输了球回家找你老婆哭去！”不得不承认，这话出口的一瞬间他有些心酸，莱万也没有理会他一瞬间的不对劲，而是干净利落地褪下他的裤子，直挺挺地捅进去了三根手指。  
没有润滑的扩张让罗伊斯感到一丝疼痛，他扭动着身体想回头揍莱万，可是体力上的悬殊只能让他死死被压在墙上。莱万用力抽插着手指，抠挖着罗伊斯的肠肉，近乎粗暴地揉弄着后穴直到肛口变软。尽管很不想承认，罗伊斯还是在这样毫无章法的野蛮对待下产生了快感，他认命地闭上眼，自暴自弃地倚向墙壁。  
“你永远都是嘴硬，我知道你在想什么。”莱万探向罗伊斯的耳边，嘴唇靠着后者的脖颈，边亲吻边呢喃。  
“你希望我现在就把我的阴茎放进你的屁眼里，然后把里面搅得一塌糊涂，最后用精液清洗你的肠道，我说的对吗，你下面都快像女人一样流水了，队长。”莱万说着加快了手指抽插的速度。  
“操你妈，给老子滚蛋，你是个什么东西？”几乎是每一次他们两个人的性爱，莱万一定要用言语暴力来羞辱罗伊斯，罗伊斯也毫不示弱地反击回去。  
他们彼此都清楚，比起用上面的两张嘴来交流，他们更适合用一根鸡巴和一个屁股来交流，那样契合多了。  
莱万发出一阵更大的笑声，“我不是东西，我就是一根阴茎，你离不开的阴茎而已。”话音刚落，他扶着自己的阴茎，毫无缓冲地捅进罗伊斯的后穴。一瞬间被填满的饱胀感让罗伊斯不适地弓起后背，发出一声呜咽。莱万也没有好受到哪儿去，不到位的扩张让罗伊斯的肠道紧固着自己的下体，因为运动而提升的体内温度更是烫的令人难受。莱万呼了一口气，便扶住了罗伊斯的腰，开始了攻城略地。冲过了层层吸附的肠肉，莱万将自己整个人埋了进去，长期起来的身体契合度让莱万很快找到了罗伊斯的前列腺点，并毫不留情地重重用龟头碾压。  
“哈……啊……你他妈真是个混蛋。”罗伊斯被紧紧压在墙上，因快感而胀大的乳头被冰冷的墙壁摩擦，上下其来的快感让他也慢慢勃起。  
“是吗，你低头看看，你都硬成什么样了？”这个事实让罗伊斯有些无地自容，尽管这样他也不愿意输，“也不知道你他妈什么毛病，是不是对着你老婆硬不起来，才总来找我。”  
莱万听了这句话后放慢了前后耸动的速度，像是在慢慢享受肠道的吮吸，然后瞬间拔出，将罗伊斯就着腿弯抱起来顶在墙上，狠狠连根操进去。  
“你更耐操。”莱万低头叼住罗伊斯的乳尖，含糊不清地说。  
“操你妈的，把我当婊子了？”  
穴口处被囊袋拍打着，因为高频率地进出而向外微微翻着嫩红的肠肉，莱万像是要把睾丸也塞进去一样，力度大到罗伊斯觉得自己要被捅到胃一样，“别这么说，你不是婊子。”莱万逼近，直视着罗伊斯眼睛。  
“操你又不用花钱。”  
罗伊斯瞬间气血上涌，刚想狠狠打他一拳，却听到了门外有人走动的声音，他瞬间感觉血液像是冰冻了一样，千万不要。  
“请问，有人在吗？”伴随着轻微地敲门声。  
是斯嘉丽。  
罗伊斯闭紧了嘴巴，真是混蛋，他怀孕的女友因为等不来他而过来寻找他，他却在前男友怀里被干着，爽得快要高潮。  
莱万听到斯嘉丽的声音也是一惊，同时感受到罗伊斯因为极度紧张而收紧的肠道，下体又是一涨，他坏心眼得开始使劲朝凸起的一点用力顶。罗伊斯惊慌地无声用眼神乞求着他，快住手，给他留点颜面。  
但罗伊斯可耻地发现，这样的场面竟然让自己更加兴奋，伴随着莱万喷在他侧颈的鼻息，和因为重力，导致自己仿佛被钉在莱万的阴茎上的快感，让他已经快要忍不住射精的欲望。  
安静的室内里，肛口处被操弄而带出的水声和大腿拍打的声音格外明显，罗伊斯一颗心悬到嗓子眼，将这些声音听得清清楚楚。  
“刺激吗？斯嘉丽知道你被我操的时候是什么表情吗，她知不知道她男朋友最爱吃的是别的男人的鸡巴，甚至会求着我满足他，啊？”莱万轻声在罗伊斯耳边说着，几不可闻却字字千钧。罗伊斯死死咬住嘴唇，害怕一张嘴就叫出声。突然，他听到斯嘉丽在喃喃自语什么，然后是门把手转动的声音。一瞬间积累到极点的快感和紧张爆发了，他将整个人埋在莱万怀里，狠狠咬在后者的肩膀上，在无声地呻吟中迎来了自己的高潮。  
门没有被打开，被莱万锁住了，莱万也停下了动作，安静地品味着怀里的人轻微的抽搐，和发颤的小腿肚。  
门外的脚步声渐渐消失，莱万低头看着罗伊斯，刚想再嘲笑他几句，却发现罗伊斯红了眼眶，用力憋住气却没能忍住眼泪，似乎羞耻感和快感把他折磨疯了，他甚至在哽咽。  
“你真的是个混蛋，莱万多夫斯基。”他含糊不清地骂着莱万，然而环在莱万脖子上的手臂却慢慢收紧。  
莱万静静地看着罗伊斯，轻叹着笑了一声，“所以，是不是到了该让混蛋亲吻你的时候？”  
罗伊斯终于调整好了自己的呼吸，恶狠狠瞪着莱万，“亲你妈逼。”  
话音刚落，他们交换了今晚第一个吻，炽热的唇舌交缠与津液交换。  
“承认吧，你爱死这样的我。”  
“老子只是爱你的鸡巴。”  
因为在更衣室不好清理，莱万最后抽出了阴茎射在了罗伊斯的肚皮上，惹得后者好大一声抱怨。罗伊斯还没来得及清理完自己，抬头发现莱万已经穿好了衣服。  
“呵，这么着急回去找你老婆啊，操完就走人。”  
莱万的背影顿了顿，“不然你还在期待什么。”  
这是一个反问句，并不是疑问句，“滚吧，赶紧滚。”罗伊斯冷笑了一声，也转过身不再看莱万。  
“晚安，Marco。”  
听到门关上的一瞬间，罗伊斯眼眶里悬了好久的眼泪还是落了下来。


End file.
